Dizzy Dummy
The Dizzy Dummy is the third round of Wipeout Canada (owed by Kelsi Nielsen). Note: Pearl Krabs had a lot of trouble doing the dizzy dummy in episode 2 of Wipeout Canada Advance to the Dizzy Dummy The following supercentenarians over 115 years of age advanced to that round (expect for Koto Okubo, Misao Okawa, Jiroemon Kimura, Besse Cooper and Edna Parker): *Annie Jennings *Chiyono Hasegawa *Marie Brémont *Maude Farris-Luse *Hendrikje van Andel-Schipper *Augusta Holtz *Susie Gibson *Julie Winnefred Bertrand *Bettie Wilson *Emiliano Mercado del Toro *Gertrude Baines *Margaret Skeete *Mary Ann Rhodes *Charlotte Hughes *Christian Mortensen *Dina Manfredini *Maggie Barnes *Elizabeth Bolden *Tane Ikai *Maria Capovilla *Marie-Louise Meilleur *Lucy Hannah *Sarah Knauss *Jeanne Calment The following supercentenarians are between 110-114 and they advanced: 1st *Episode 1: Phillip Demers *Episode 2: Jonathan Huisman *Episode 3: Reid Gustavson *Episode 4: Scott Frandsen *Episode 5: Taeed Quddusi *Episode 6: Trent Taylor *Episode 7: Creg Taylor *Episode 8: Jonathan Bald *Episode 9: Nathan Boudreau *Episode 10: Paul Pearson *Episode 11: Chris Watt *Episode 12: Brian Guy *Episode 13: Jonathan Ruiz *Episode 14: Sabrina Bryan, Kirstie Alley, Mark Ballas, Apolo Anton Ohno, Joey Fatone 2nd *Episode 1: Brett Bacon *Episode 2: Austin Fannin *Episode 3: Martin Alvaro *Episode 4: Devon Mezei *Episode 5: Nathan Collins *Episode 6: Marcel Scott *Episode 7: Thi Vo (song I Want It All from High School Musical 3 heard after going down) *Episode 8: Ashley Chappelle *Episode 9: Steven Fisher *Episode 10: Marko Manieri *Episode 11: Clayton Scott *Episode 12: Corey Akisanya *Episode 13: Adrian Griffith *Episode 14: Hélio Castroneves 3rd *Episode 1: Heather Westmacott *Episode 2: Dylan Bryngelson *Episode 3: Chelsea Tailfeathers *Episode 4: Tessa Bonhomme *Episode 5: Robert Forsyth *Episode 6: Marwan El Nashar (Mr. Krabs, Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson) *Episode 7: Allen Ford (Gilles Marini, Drew Lachey, Kelly Monaco) *Episode 8: Matthew Brake *Episode 9: Chuck Skrok *Episode 10: Lindsay Goldman *Episode 11: Nathan Williams *Episode 12: Spandy Andy *Episode 13: John Rasmussen Jr. *Episode 14: All contestants on seasons 14 and 13 but Ricki Lake, Rob Kardashian and Kristin Cavallari 4th *Episode 1: Matthew Hartery *Episode 2: Ken Sullivan *Episode 3: Kevin Mathison *Episode 4: Halley Van Muyen *Episode 5: Stephen Snijders *Episode 6: Brent Byers *Episode 7: Cody Good *Episode 8: Connie Lee *Episode 9: Andrew Pearson *Episode 10: Jennifer Peter *Episode 11: Michael Owen Walsh Lacy *Episode 12: Aronhiarines Herne *Episode 13: Carly Plett *Episode 14: Pamela Anderson 5th *Episode 1: Kevin Chernenkoff *Episode 2: Seth Mohr *Episode 3: Joel Sutherland *Episode 4: Ivan Babikov *Episode 5: Andrew Blair *Episode 6: Towyn Watt *Episode 7: Warren Lindsay *Episode 8: Adrianna Szarek *Episode 9: Joseph Triff *Episode 10: Tony Knight *Episode 11: Luke Bowie *Episode 12: Chris Nicholson *Episode 13: John Rasmussen *Episode 14: Louis Van Amstel 6th *Episode 1: Ashley Werner *Episode 2: Ryan Duchak *Episode 3: Ron Wear/Taryn Johnston *Episode 4: Andrea Maikawa *Episode 5: Ben Knetchel *Episode 6: Martin Daggett *Episode 7: Jeff Lynch *Episode 8: Kris Kluz *Episode 9: Lisa Belanger *Episode 10: Sierra Wagner *Episode 11: Jessica Casey-Wiseman *Episode 12: Holly Cote *Episode 13: Jazmine Jade Stephen *Episode 14: Bristol Palin 7th *Episode 1: Glen McCharles *Episode 2: Danielle Schon *Episode 3: Taryn Johnston/Ron Wear *Episode 4: Nicky Sapera *Episode 5: Jacqueline McCuaig *Episode 6: Sarah McLean *Episode 7: Mari Strauss *Episode 8: Brandon Jannaway *Episode 9: Sanica Robinson *Episode 10: Mike Conley *Episode 11: Shannon Fielding *Episode 12: Vicki Garford *Episode 13: Jeannie Tam *Episode 14: Katy Perry Eliminated to Dizzy Dummy *Eugene H. Krabs *Plankton *Yoshi *Peach *Emmitt Smith *Melissa Rycroft *Tony Dovolani *Cheryl Burke *Mel B *Marie/Donny Osmond *Jennie Garth *Jane Seymour The following supercentenarians (including Priscilla Presley) are shockingly out of the Sweeper: *Myra Nicholson *Koto Okubo/Lazare Ponticelli *Mae Harrington *Yasu Akino/Bertha Fry *Hatsue Ono *Clara Huhn *Maria Redaelli-Granoli *Elsie Thompson *Jeralean Talley *Susannah Mushatt Jones *Bernice Madigan *Soledad Mexia *Evelyn Kozak *Mitsue Nagasaki *Emma Morano-Martinuzzi *Grace Jones *Misao Okawa *Christina Cock *Beatrice Mears/Tomoji Tanabe *Emma Verona Johnston/Mamie Rearden *Priscilla Presley *Jiroemon Kimura *Cora Gentry *Myrtle Jones (born April 18, 1897, a day before Jiroemon Kimura) *Bessie Roffey or Tsuya Yamaguchi *Beatrice Cooper/Besse Cooper *Rosa Rein *Wilhelmina Kott/Lylie Vellard/Adelina Domingues *Grace Clawson 8th *Episode 1: Sizula Pitsiulak *Episode 2: Brooke DeBacker *Episode 3: Kristi Rudmik *Episode 4: Michelle Kelly *Episode 5: Natalie Harrison *Episode 6: Caroline Dalpe and Jade West *Episode 7: Kathy McCardle *Episode 8: Effie Voulgaris *Episode 9: Wendy Swain *Episode 10: Jacalyn Fenske *Episode 11: Brandyn Thomas *Episode 12: Leo Lopes *Episode 13: Kelly Bradley *Episode 14: Hines Ward 9th *Episode 1: Sara Agnew *Episode 2: Christine Roy *Episode 3: Crystal Grierson & Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) *Episode 4: Charmaine Tweet *Episode 5: Jackie Greig *Episode 6: Cindy McCormick *Episode 7: Sherry Reinhart *Episode 8: Joanne Solverson *Episode 9: Crystal Malachosky *Episode 10: Tanya Carter *Episode 11: Shawnee Main *Episode 12: Sheena Hunt *Episode 13: Mariah Stephen *Episode 14: Shawn Johnson 10th *Episode 1: Dawn Skelton *Episode 2: Brandi Lee Neil *Episode 3: Brittany McLean *Episode 4: Kelly Lochbaum *Episode 5: Nadine Matthews *Episode 6: Andrea Muhlbach *Episode 7: Stephanie Le Tourneau *Episode 8: Steven Smith *Episode 9: Cat Ross *Episode 10: Dave Shugar *Episode 11: Gwen Wright *Episode 12: Jacinda Chow *Episode 13: Brad Mann *Episode 14: Derek Hough 11th *Episode 1: Heather Morrison *Episode 2: Shannon Elmer *Episode 3: Desirea Kolthof *Episode 4: Oral O'Gilvie *Episode 5: Tawna Marchand *Episode 6: Lindsay Taylor *Episode 7: Abigail Santos *Episode 8: Slavmoir Czyz *Episode 9: Tania Doyle *Episode 10: Lara Kirkpatrick *Episode 11: Gordon Wolfe *Episode 12: Jessica Ratchelous *Episode 13: Sarah Griffith *Episode 14: Julianne Hough 12th *Episode 1: Boloy Lokombo *Episode 2: Bernadette Lagrito *Episode 3: Matthew Hage *Episode 4: Dominic Seitrele *Episode 5: Amber Pauls *Episode 6: Stephanie Florian *Episode 7: Brandolynn Bentley *Episode 8: Kara Darnley *Episode 9: Evan Cundal & Sharpay Evans (played by Ashley Tisdale) *Episode 10: Cory J. Bell *Episode 11: Mary Khayvongsone *Episode 12: Alanna Baker *Episode 13: Ernie Plett *Episode 14: Anna Trebunskaya Category:Items